


By Your Side

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: AU Where Makoto/Minato is Alive, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mentions of The Answer, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Romance, Set Around P5/P5R's Time, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Very fluffy, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Makoto and Yukari share a tender moment with each other for the night. One of many nights since they reunited once again. NSFW You have been warned.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Shuyuka, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I finally got a chance to write a fic after a few months on hiatus. A lot of stuff has been going on recently, and I've been taking care of myself and those around me. Along the way, I finished both Royal and Persona 3. God I'm still not over 3's ending so I hope that I did some justice with this fic. Anyway, please enjoy, and thank you for the support as always. ^_^

Makoto led Yukari to their bedroom, closing the door before she wrapped her arms around his neck, enveloping his lips with hers. Then, their hands desperately removed each other’s clothing until they were only left in their underwear, their cheeks red as they took in the view.

“Yukari…” Makoto whispered softly, his hand cupping his girlfriend’s cheek.

“Someone’s eager, huh?” Yukari remarked humorously, noting the bulge from her boyfriend’s underwear.

“You and me both.” he replied before capturing her lips yet again.

The air around them seemed to have gradually gotten hotter. Makoto’s tongue prodded Yukari’s lips, the latter granting him access. Their kiss was heated and wet, as though they were lost to their surroundings, her breasts pressed onto his chest. His hands traced down to her hips, playing with the helm of her panties. Daring, one of his hands breached inside, his fingers toying her pussy.

Surprised, Yukari reacted by deepening the kiss, subconsciously pleading for him to continue. No matter how many times they made love, her boyfriend was cunning to say the least. However, she would return the favor eventually. She brought the both of them to their bed, descending down onto it, with him hovering over her. Their lips separated away, eyes marveling with such love and adoration for one another.

“C-can I?” Makoto requested, tugging gently at her panties.

“Duh, of course you can,” the actress permitted, giving him a kiss on the cheek, “sometimes you’re too modest for your own good, I swear.”

“Guess so.” he nodded as her grip had weakened, his hands tentatively pulling down her panties, the latter finally exposed to him completely.

Yukari heard her boyfriend let out a small gasp, deciding to take it as a compliment of some sort. She almost wanted to cover herself, reflecting how nervous she was during their first time so many years ago but she fought the urge in the end.

“H-hey, you can’t keep gawking at me forever, ya know.” Yukari muttered, turning her head away to the side.

“What if I want to?” Makoto countered, smirking at her.

Scoffing, Yukari let him do the work for now, anticipating for his next step. She felt the bed shift as Makoto crawled down to her core, spreading her legs a bit apart, his hands gripping on her thighs. The slightest feel of his breath near her slit went detected for Yukari as she stared down at him, biting her lip.

“Time to dig in.”

 _‘Really, Makoto?’_ Yukari thought incredulously, but then she felt his tongue lick the folds of her slit, causing her to ignore her slight embarrassment as she quivered under his touch.

Despite trying to hold it, Makoto laughed softly at the way Yukari had been subdued due to him. It made him all the bolder as one of his hands ventured to her pussy, his finger rubbing around her before inserting inside her. He could hear her breath hitching erratically, the bed shaking as a result. They both always enjoyed giving oral to each other, and of course he was always eager to please her.

“M-Makoto…” Yukari uttered, her hand seeking his head, playing with his hair.

The former SEES field leader decided to quicken the pace of his finger, but not too fast so that her senses didn’t overwhelm her. He didn’t want her to cum just yet. He then licked around her clit, treading deep waters in the process.

It was beginning to become too much for Yukari to stand. As if his finger being inside her wasn’t bad enough, but toying at her sensitive spot was the icing on the cake. Though she wasn’t against it, nonetheless.

 _‘Please, I don’t want just your finger, Makoto.’_ She bemoaned, silently wishing that he claimed her now, playing with his blue hair. However, she wasn’t going to be the only one to receive oral for tonight.

Makoto ceased his movement, his finger exiting out of Yukari, delving in her taste. He wiped his mouth as he got to his knees on the bed, noting his girlfriend’s peculiar state. He was harder by the second, each moment palpitating.

“So, what do ya think?” Makoto commented confidently, fixed at Yukari’s expression as she was gripping on the bedsheets. 

“Cheeky,” Yukari responded, letting out an exasperated sigh, “but to help your ego, you did… well.”

“Gonna take as a hint for me to do better next time.” he concluded, reaching a hand towards his girlfriend’s cheek.

The model sighed in content at his tender touch, her eyes shut to take in the moment. To be with him after all the ordeals that they and their friends had to go through, it was truly worth the time that she had to be away from him. Still, a nagging thought crossed her mind that has egged her for a while. But she couldn’t let her doubts ruin the moment with her love. It would be a matter worth discussing with Makoto some other time.

“Uhh, Yukari. Is something wrong?” Makoto wondered, his fingers tracing Yukari’s features, a soft smile on his face though he did worry for her.

“O-oh sorry. Guess I kinda spaced out for a bit.” She tried to reason, relieved that his expression softened once more as his head went down to give her a kiss. “But anyway, I would like you to lay down now. Let me make you feel good as well.”

Happily obliging to her request, Makoto propped himself to his back on the bed as Yukari motioned herself to straddle him afterwards. Sometimes she felt that she did not deserve such a man as Makoto. Despite him being quiet and reserved during their high school life, she started to recognize him as someone who she could confide in as they got to know each other more. The memory of Yakushima was an event that she would always cherish. At that moment, she began to have deeper feelings for Makoto, and thankfully enough, they both reciprocated their feelings to each other in the end.

“You’re just too good for me, ya know,” Yukari mentioned in a whisper, her eyes peering toward his underwear, his erection very evident. “here goes.”

And so, Yukari tugged away his underwear, his cock in full view. Carefully, her hand reached for his dick, grasping it gently, but enough to make her boyfriend hiss. She couldn’t help but grin coyly at him for surrendering to her touch.

“Tell me if you feel any discomfort.” she advised him.

With how he was doing at the moment, Makoto knew that anything that Yukari would do to him wouldn’t bring forth any discomfort at all. But he nodded in response, appreciative of her consideration. “Okay, Yukari.”

Catching her breath, Yukari proceeded to stroke her boyfriend’s dick, licking her lips afterwards. She wanted to start off with a slow rhythm just to see how he would fare, and as always, it was the same effect as in their previous encounters. Makoto’s voice was beginning to become hoarse and inaudible as Yukari’s mouth descended to his cock, taking it in, the wet sensation permeating around.

“D-don’t stop, Y-Yukari.” he pleaded softly, muttering other words as Yukari tended to his dick.

In her mind, Yukari wasn’t even considering in stopping anytime soon. She wanted to live in the moment as much as possible with the person that she loved with all of her heart; she felt like a total sap by just thinking of that, but it was true. Her tongue traced around his base all the way to the tip. The actress’s ears picked up sounds of a loud and pleading groan. To her amusement, it was her love cursing out what was on his mind as she went on to pleasure him.

One of Makoto’s hands grasped the bedsheet and the other held on to Yukari’s hair, but not too hard. He saw her rocking her head back and forth along with a wet noise until he retreated his head back down to the bed as she started to intensify her movement.

“C-can’t hold… o-on.” Makoto muttered rapidly, feeling his buildup beginning to burst out anytime.

However, Yukari had different plans instead. She gave him another suck and stroke until she released herself from him, noting a peculiar taste. The actress giggled at her boyfriend’s states, his defenses crumbled because of her.

“Sorry, Makoto. It’s too soon for you to end that early. We’re not even done yet.” she reminded, towering over him.

Makoto didn’t give her a response as he caught her by surprise, flipping their positions so that he was on top of her instead. His movement was lightning fast that his girlfriend wasn’t give a chance to react, though she had to give him some credit.

“W-well then. Not complaining, though.” Yukari conceded, smiling at him as he readied himself.

“You still want to continue on with this, Yukari?” the former SEES field leader brought up, asking for her consent, his forehead making contact with hers.

“Makoto, we’ve already done this multiple times for you to ask me for permission,” she chortled for bit until she kissed him briefly, “but it’s okay. I want us to keep going.”

Nodding in agreement, Makoto brought his dick close to her entrance, making contact until he inserted it all the way in, the feeling proceeding to course through his body as a result.

“M-Makoto.” Yukari gasped as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down to her as he began to form a rhythm.

His thrusted into her slowly as a way to get her accustomed before he could speed up. Oh, how he enjoyed Yukari holding on to him tightly as they made love. He wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering sweet nothings to her. His thoughts brought him to the very first time they made love. It was after their Christmas Eve outing, and Makoto invited Yukari to his room when he made sure that everyone else was asleep. Although the couple were very nervous at first, it was thrown out the window as they spent a moment of such intimacy with one another, greeting the next day together in each other’s arms. He truly cherished that day.

When he came back to Yukari’s life years later, he ensured that he wouldn’t waste a second being by her side. He would not discard his second chance at life no matter what. It’s what _They_ would’ve wanted, as it was.

“Dammit, Yukari. I love you so much.” he muttered, gritting his teeth.

“M-me, too. So, so much…” she responded before claiming his lips with hers once more. Unlike the heated kiss from earlier, it was more intense with such fervor and endearment, becoming lost in their lust.

Her walls clung to his dick, refusing to let go as he made love to her, their kisses sloppier by the second. Their voices muffled as a result, but they couldn’t care less. Her hand reached for the back of his head, playing with his hair again, her squeals being suppressed by his mouth, tongues dancing. That did it for Makoto as he proceeded to pick up his pace, breaking away from the kiss. Yukari’s voice could be heard around the room, her hold drifting away from her love. Makoto took the opportunity to grab ahold of her hips as he continued to thrust into her.

Despite liking the feeling of being dominant, he wanted to give his girlfriend a chance, after all. And so, he pulled himself out, giving himself time to catch his breath.

“W-why did you stop?” Yukari questioned almost childishly.

Her expression was noticed by Makoto, finding it to be quite cute for her be pleading. He then laid himself back on the bed, welcoming her to him. “It’s not fair if I’m doing all the work, you know. Come here.”

Sighing in response, Yukari accepted his offer as she straddled him, placing his cock to her pussy. The actress smiled at him, with the latter returning the gesture back to her.

“How did I fall in love with you to begin with?” she remarked in mirth, her hand roaming around his abdomen.

“That’s an answer that you know yourself.” he answered, a smirk plastered on his face.

The night was still young, and Yukari brought his member back into her pussy, the both of them moaning as a result. Unlike her boyfriend who started out slow and gentle, her movement was fast and a bit uncontrollable. She bounced back and forth, enjoying his cock inside her yet again. Makoto was caught a bit off guard but he was able to acclimate to the situation and assisted his girlfriend by thrusting into her.

While Yukari was riding Makoto, his hand reached for one of her breasts, squeezing it gently as her moans were uncontrollable, trying her best to conceal them. The last thing they needed were a couple angry tenants filing a noise complaint, humorously enough.

“I-I feel so strange t-that,” the actress gasped, her hands placed on his stomach, continuing to ride him, “I can’t g-get enough of it.”

Makoto merely grunted in response, letting his girlfriend dominate him. The smell of their love was intoxicating to say the very least. Suddenly, he felt her hips shift slightly, causing him to blurt out more curse words, much to her amusement. Her toes curled due to the sensation almost overpowering herself. Her orgasm was becoming imminent, and she quickened her movement as Makoto struggled to keep up with her.

Not wanting to release himself just yet, Makoto mustered enough strength to bring himself crisscross, keeping himself inside Yukari, bringing her to his lap as he thrusted into her. His arms enveloped around her chest, pulling her closer to him.

“Y-Yukari…” Makoto whispered hoarsely, albeit desperately, burying his face onto her bare shoulder.

“M-Makoto…” Yukari muttered, prying his face from her shoulder, her gaze fixed other each other, “I-I don’t want to end this without seeing your face.”

Respecting her wish, he sped up his pace as they were engulfed in a searing kiss, without closing their eyes, though they were burrowed due to the pleasure. Yukari’s legs wrapped around his waist along with her arms around his neck.

He muffled her name as his seed poured into her, his dick twitching as her walls held onto him like a vice grip as her own orgasm was released. Their lips broke away as heavy panting commenced. Makoto seemed to have released a lot into her, but thankfully, with the pills that Yukari was taking, they wouldn’t have to worry about _that_ until sometime in the future when the time was right.

The couple remained in the same position, staring at each other when they gained control of their breathing. Makoto brought his hand to Yukari’s forehead, wiping away the sweat and moving some of her messy hair aside.

“Out of this world, wasn’t it?” Makoto wondered, earning a slight slap to the chest from Yukari.

“Seriously? Something tells me that Junpei has been rubbing off on you,” Yukari sighed in disbelief, shaking her head until a grin formed on her face, “but it sure was. Never change, Makoto.”

“You and me, both.” he remarked before he stole her lips for the umpteenth time.

The two spent a few moments basking in their hold before they made themselves comfortable as sleep was starting to take hold. They were then lulled to sleep, with the wish of good dreams blessing the both of them.

………..

**_'Huh? Where am I?’_ **

**_Yukari found herself in an empty void. To her shock, she was to back to her old self during her 2nd-year at Gekkoukan High School, with the uniform and everything._ **

**_She decided to venture around, hoping to find another inhabitant. After a while, she found someone standing from a far. As she got closer, she realized that it was Makoto, and he also happened to revert back to his former appearance._ **

**_Elated, she made a mad dash to her boyfriend. ‘Makoto! It’s me, Yukari!’_ **

**_Makoto turned around and greeted her with a soft smile. He didn’t say a word as his girlfriend was nearing his presence._ **

**_However, Makoto’s smile turned somber, halting Yukari from going any further._ **

**_‘I’m sorry, Yukari. But I must go now. Please understand.’ He stated as he turned away from her, heading off to parts unknown._ **

**_‘W-what do you mean?’ she demanded, her voice breaking before chasing after him, ‘Hey, come back!’_ **

**_No matter how close she got to him, he was always far away from her reach, becoming exponentially distant until he was out of her sight._ **

**_‘Dammit, Makoto. You come back right this instant!’ Yukari shouted until she accepted that he was truly gone._ **

**_Defeated, she collapsed to her knees, crying her heart out, fearing that she was all alone again just like before. The love of her life, the very person who understood her struggles was gone for good._ **

**_‘P-please. Don’t leave me a-alone again.’_ **

**_There was no denying it. Makoto Yuuki was gone from her life forever, and would never come back._ **

………..

Yukari’s eyes shot up, panting heavily as she took in her nightmare. She checked the time, showing that it was 3 in the morning. She then feared the worst, turning to her right and, much to her great relief, found Makoto sleeping, with his calm breathing as proof that he was still alive and by her side.

 _‘It was just a dream.’_ she thought, but it served as a painful reminder of the past.

“M-Makoto…”

Her eyes stung with tears as she whispered his name, pulling him into a deep hug despite the high risk of waking him up. She buried her face into his chest, crying audibly.

“Huh?” Makoto’s eye began to open slowly, noticing that Yukari was holding onto him as if her life really did depend on it. “Yukari, is something the matter?”

His voice soothed Yukari a bit but she continued to sob, unable to form a response. Feeling defensive, Makoto wrapped his arms around her, tugging her close to him, protecting her from whatever danger was about. What she was dreaming seemed to have a profound effect on her, he wondered. But something in his mind knew what it was about. He couldn’t help but feel guilty for causing her such distress.

Once her sobbing had ceased, he made an opportunity to talk to her. “Would you like to discuss about it, Yukari?”

“Like what? Seeing you disappear from my life yet again or how specific should I be?” Yukari replied sarcastically until she apologized for her abrasiveness. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to come off like that.”

“So it was that,” he deduced, his gaze meeting hers, though the latter felt ashamed of herself, “I’m so sorry, Yukari.”

When he became the Great Seal, he knew that he’d be leaving his friends and loved ones behind, but if it meant that sacrificing his life would ensure that Erebus wouldn’t be able to contact Nyx in order to bring forth The Fall unto humanity, then he’d die happy knowing that they’d be safe and live out their lives in peace, even if it pained him dearly.

As time passed, individuals familiar to Makoto were able to find a way to circumvent the Seal. Also, due to certain events playing out during his time away, humanity’s wish for Death had decreased, so the chances of The Fall were very slim as a result. But he knew how devastated his friends were of his passing, especially Yukari. He was told of how she had wanted to break the Seal in order to reunite with him once more, even if it meant undoing all of the efforts that he had fought for. However, he wasn’t angry or judgmental of her but understanding. If their roles were reversed, he wouldn’t deny that he’d be doing the same thing. Hence why he was eternally grateful to those who found a way to give him a second chance at life, with the people that he loved and cherished with all of his heart. In the end, his efforts did pay off in a way. He had gone through hell and back, after all.

“Why are you feeling sorry? I’m the one who lashed out at you.” she countered, simply staring at his chest.

“Yeah, but I still played a part in your grief, despite me promising that we’d be together, even after we planned out our future.” he said, rubbing his hands around her back to ease her tension.

“You did what you had to do,” Yukari replied, a sad smile forming from her, “despite the pain that it caused.”

After accepting Makoto’s reason for sacrificing his life for humanity, she committed herself to live the life that he himself would be proud of. She even landed herself a role as the Pink Argus in Phoenix Ranger Featherman Victory, hoping to inspire children with what she had learned from him and others. When he came back into her life, she was shocked beyond belief, almost refusing to believe that it was genuine Makoto and was most likely an impostor, concluding that it was a creep all along. But after he mentioned all of the events that they spent in the past with such accuracy, she let her guard down and embraced Makoto for the first time in so many years.

It took her a while to get used to his presence again, especially after spending the first night together and being relieved that he was still by her side and it wasn’t some sort of twisted and macabre dream. She had to thank those who were able to help Makoto reunite with her and their friends. Her actions from the past, the one that involved fighting her own friends just to determine Makoto’s fate, made her feel disgusted. Perhaps her nightmare was also punishment for acting so selfish and inconsiderate.

“But now I’m here, with you.” he assured her, planting kisses on her forehead, cupping her cheek. “That’s not going to be changing anytime soon, you know.”

Yukari giggled at his declaration; he always knew how to cheer her up. She brought herself closer to him, sniffing in the process. “Before you ask, these are happy tears now.”

Makoto merely nodded in response as he brought her face close to his, their lips colliding but with such tender and tentatively than their previous ones. After a while, they broke apart, though their gaze never faltered.

“I’m glad to hear, love.” he whispered softly, their blushes evident again.

“I love you so much, Makoto,” Yukari affirmed, her fingers tracing his cheek, “more than anything.”

“Likewise,” Makoto agree before sneaking another kiss, “I love you too, Yukari.”

Makoto and Yukari were able to drift off to sleep in each other’s hold, their dreams filled with joy and excitement. No one knew what the future had in store for them, but time would tell. One thing for certain was that they would never leave each other’s side, that was their golden rule. No matter the obstacle, they would face it together head on, for they loved one another.


End file.
